Mokuba play's outside
by Cuteandsweet
Summary: Mokuba plays outside but keeps getting hurt! i made this to be funny and have brotherly love haha


Mokuba plays outside

(Mokuba is 11yrs old and seto is 18)

It was a hot summer day.......It was about 2pm. Mokuba was outside playing and Seto was on the back porch of there mansion reading and watching mokuba.

Mokuba was wearing light colored jean-shorts and a sky blue sleeveless shirt and light blue sandals. Seto was in a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans.

Mokuba was jumping on his trampoline for like an hour. He was hot and swetty. It was like 95 degrees out. Seto called out "Mokuba come inside and take a break for a while I don't want you to pass out from the heat." Mokuba ran inside the house after seto told him to....He went into the kitchen and got out a soda to drink.

For some reason he could not get it open....his fingers were all wet from the swet so while he tried to open it his finger slipped and the metal pull thing slit his finger.

"OUCH' mokuba yelled.

Seto came in the kitchen and saw mokuba's cut finger....he took the soda can out of mokuba's hand and sat it on the counter. He then went to get the first aid kit to get some band aids he came back and he put the yellow band aid with little pictures of Dinosaur's on mokuba's finger.

Mokuba smiled "Thanks seto"

Seto then opened the soda can for mokuba and handed it to him to drink.

A few minutes passed and mokuba finished his soda. He wanted to go play outside again...maybe go swimming.....But he had to ask seto first.

He looked around the house and finally found seto in one of the living rooms. "SETO! Can I go back and play outside?"

Seto said "Yeah sure."

Mokuab ran outside.....he changed his mind about swimming he wanted to climb up a tree instead.....even though seto didn't like it when he did.

Mokuba started up the tree and sat on a high branch. When he went to get back down he slide and his knee rubbed the tree the whole way down.

It hurt a lot and now his knee was covered in blood and had some splinters.

Mokuba went into the house looking for seto....He found him in the same living room again.

Mokuba had tears in his eyes from the bad cut it hurt bad.....he showed it to seto.

Seto picked mokuba up and carried him into the bathroom and sat him on the bathroom sink counter.

Seto saw that there where splinters in his knee as well....."Mokuba where you climbing trees again" Seto asked.

"Ummmm maaayyybbbeeeee" Mokuba said

"I told you not to do that see what happened when you do"

Seto got out the tweezers and began picking out mokuba's splinters...

"OWW SETO STOOOPP IT HURTS!"

Mokuba began to cry just a bit from the pain....

Finally seto had gotten the last splinter out of his knee....Seto then got out a band aid that was the same as his other one on his finger Yellow with pictures of Dinosaur's it only different was it was a bigger band aid so it covered up his knee.

Mokuba hoped down off the counter "Thanks bro"

Mokuba ran to go outside again.....

Seto sighed.....I'm coming out with you this time so I can keep an eye on you.

Mokuba went to his swing set and started to play on it...Seto was laying on the hammock under a tree.....he fell asleep.

Mokuba was still swinging and so he wanted to see if he could swing so high that he went around the swing set......He tried this and he fell flat on his face....there was some stones under his swing set and his face hit them now he had a cut on his face and felt like a sharp stone was in his skin.

Mokuba started to cry cause it hurt very bad...he ran over to seto who was still sleeping he shook him awake....'SETO SETO WAKE UP HELP ME BIG BROTHER THERES A LITTLE STONE STUCK IN MY FACE." Seto woke up he got up fast he was a little startled. He looked down at mokuba and saw the little stone and blood on his face.....Seto sighed and asked...what did you do now mokuba!?" I-I....was trying...ttt-o-o le--aap over the swwing set whille swwinging......Mokuba said while crying a little.

Seto sighed again....and picked mokuba up. once again he carried him to the bathroom and sat him down on the bathroom sink counter....he got the tweezers and pulled out the little stone....then he got another band aid it was the same as the last one just a lot smaller....

Mokuba went back outside while seto came out to.... "Mokuba don't do anything dangerous I'm not going to fall asleep this time so I will be watching you" Seto said.

Mokuab went over to a shed where he kept other outdoor play thing he pulled out a skate board.....and went over to there black top area and started to skateboard...seto yelled out "MOKUAB WHERE IS YOU HELMIT GO GET IT NOW HOW MANY TIMES I GOTTA TELL YOU NOT TO BORD WITHOUT YOUR HELMIT!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and went to go get the helmet......He was now skateboarding again...But he wrecked and now his elbows where bleeding and his other knee.

"ow ow ow oh god ow ow ow ow !" mokuba yelled while he cried a little.....Seto got up and ran over to him "MOKUBA ARE YOU OK?"

Seto picked mokuba up again in his arms and carried him into the bathroom...Mokuba was crying a lot this time his cuts where very bad....he was crying and sobbing....

"Its ok mokuba calm down" Mokua sat there still crying while seto got out the band aids and also he got this stuff that burns like freaking heck on open skin.

"NO SETO NO NOT THAT STUFF PLEASE!" Mokuba, It will only burn for a secound I would have put this on your other cuts but they weren't as bad.

Seto put that burning stuff on mokuba and mokuba cried...Seto once again put band aids all over his open cuts they were all the same except one was green with pictures of bugs on it this time...mokuba went threw the entire dinosaur ones....Seto had just bought them….

"Ok kid you got hurt enough today and its getting late I think its time for you to stay inside" Seto said.

Mokuba stopped crying now and he let out a yawn....he had sleepy looking eyes....Seto then picked mokuba up into his arms and took him up to bed.....It was about 8pm....Mokuab was outside getting hurt all day.

While seto carried mokuba to his bed mokuba fell asleep on the way to his room.

Seto laid mokuba down on his bed and changed him into his Pj's slowly so he would not wake him up.

After he was dressed in his PJ's he rolled over and let out a little cute mumble in his sleep...Seto ran his hand threw mokuba's hair "Good night little man" Seto said.

He left the room and went downstairs to catch up on his reading....He heard a thump from mokuba's room so he ran up to find mokuba laying on the floor....rubbing his head.....

Mokuba fell out of bed and hit his head on his nightstand.....Seto let out a loud sigh and went down to get a ice pack....he came back up and lifted mokuba back to bed and held the ice pack on his head for a while....Mokuab fell asleep again and seto left...

He went down stairs again to try to finish his book.....a hour went by and his book was finished....._finally I got it read....I would have gotten it done sooner but mokuba kept getting hurt._

He then went to check on mokuba to make sure he didn't hurt himself again...Seto went over to mokuba and watched him sleep....He sat down on his bed and then laid down next to mokuba wrapping his arms around him...Seto then driffted off to sleep.

It was the next morning and seto woke up and mokuba did to.....they headed down stairs....Mokuba got halfway down the stairs and tripped and fell....Seto ran after him and picked him up....He had a bruise on his arm now......

_Oh god here we go again._

The end!

I hope you liked it I tried to make it funny and have brotherly love in it ha-ha!


End file.
